NARUIDOL
by maylin92
Summary: this is naruto idol you hoste Maylin92 has decided to hold a compitition for all the naruto characters to partisapate in it and the best part is YOU get to decide on who is voted out and who will be the next naruto idol


**Maylin92: OK this is my Naruto idol it took me a while to find the songs for everyone so I hope you like it BE SURE TO READ THE END OK AND YOU HEAVE TO PERTISAPATE.**

**p.s this may be a long chapter but it's all songs teehee**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Maylin92: HELLOOOOOOOOO and Welcome to Kohana Idol Tryouts (Giggles) I'm Your host Maylin92 and these are our judges, On your left is our one and only 5****th**** Hokage LADY TSUNADE!!!!!!**

**Tsunade: Let's see if you have what it takes to please me.**

**Maylin92: And in the middle the man with the mask KAKASHI HATAKE!!!!!**

**Kakashi: I'm Ready for Anybody who thinks they have talent**

**Maylin92: And Last and certainly not least the woman with a lot of spunk ANKO!!!!!!!**

**Anko: Try your best to impress me (scoffs) like that'll ever happen.**

**Maylin92: Ok the rules are simple these are the try outs we'll let you sing the first half of a song and our three judges will give there opinion and after we herd from everyone we'll say on who will go on to the game ok. Now let's here from our first person Hinata!!!!**

Hinata walks in and goes on the small stage.

**Kakashi: Ok Hinata what will you be singing for us?**

**Hinata: Oh um w-well I-it's Listen to your heart b-by D.H.T.**

**Tsunade: Ok when ever your ready.**

Hinata takes a deep breath and sings into the mike.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes _

_Yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart _

_A little piece of Heaven to your Dreeeeaaaams_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can't do_

_I don't know where your going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tides _

_yeah_

_There swept away_

_And nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreeeeaaaams_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can't do_

_I don't know where your goooooing _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbyyyyyyye._

Hinata bows and stares at the judges waiting for there opinion

**Maylin92:Wow that was impressive so what do you think Lady Tsunade?**

**Tsunade: Beautiful Hinata absolutely Beautiful**

**Kakashi: I Have to say Hinata I'm surprised you sang without stuttering.**

**Anko: Hmmm You have quite a talent miss Huyga and your our first contestant and you were incredible.**

**Maylin92: Ok Hinata you herd the judges and now you'll have to wait and see if you'll go on to the game.**

**Hinata: Thank y-you **

Hinataleaves the room.

**Maylin92: Ok now our next contestant is Kankuro.**

Kankuro comes in and out's down his puppets.

**Kakashi: What will you be singing for us Kankuro?**

**Kankuro: Well I'll be singing a song that inspired me to be a puppeteer so I hope you like it and I'm sure you've herd it before.**

Kankuro holds the mike and smiles

_I Got no strings to hold me down_

_To make frit to make me frown_

_I had strings so now I'm free _

_There are no strings on me!_

_Hi Ho The marry-o _

_that's the only way to flee_

_I want the world to know _

_nothing ever worries me_

_I've got no strings so I have fun_

_I'm not tied up to anyone_

_They got strings but you can see _

_there are no strings on ME._

Everyone looked at Kankuro weirdly and Anko looked like she was happy.

**Maylin92:Uuuuuuuum so, what do you guys have to say.**

**Tsunade: ………That was um…..cute I guess**

**Kakashi: ……..AHHHHHHH CHILDISH THINGS COMING TO MY HEAD**

**NEED ICHA ICHA PARADICE NOW!!!!!!!**

**Anko: YAY I love that song again, again (Hops on chair like a little kid)**

**Maylin92: Um Anko back to reality please Sigh Ok thank you Kankuro now if you can just wait outside with Hinata thank you.**

Kankuro sighed picked up crow and was about to open the door but before he left he tuned around and yelled.

**Kankuro: Pinocchio RULES For EVER!!!!!!!**

Silence………

**Maylin92: Ok next is Tenten!**

No body comes threw the door.

**Maylin92: Um Tenten your up!**

Nobody still comes in.

**Maylin92: DAMN IT TENTEN YOUR NEXT.**

A puff a smoke appears on the stage and Tenten is standing there with a big smile.

**Maylin92:About time what will you be singing for our judges?**

**Tenten: I'll be singing Freak Out by Avril Lavigne**

**Maylin92: YAY I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!**

Tenten gives a thumbs up and starts to sing

_Try to tell me what I_

_Shouldn't do _

_You should know by now I won't_

_Listen to you _

_Walk around with my hands_

_Up in the air cause I don't care (care)_

_Cause I'm all right I'm fine_

_Just freak out let it go_

_I'm gonna live my liiiiife_

_I can't ever run and hide_

_I can't compromise _

_Cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyyyyyyye's _

_I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_Freak out let it go _

_Just freak out let it go_

_You don't always have to do _

_Everything right_

_Stand up for yourself_

_And put up a fight _

_Walk around with your hands_

_Up in the air_

_Like you don't care (care)_

_Cause I'm all right I'm fine_

_Just freak out let it go!_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide_

_I won't compromise_

_Cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyyyyyyyes _

_I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_Freak out let it goooooo_

**Tenten: Well did you like it**

**Maylin92: I DID I DID I DID I LOVED IT**

**Tsunade: Not bad it was ok.**

**Kakashi: (reading Icha Icha Paradise) Huh what oh yeah good job gives thumbs up**

**Anko: Hmmmm you need to practice it wasn't perfect but I'd give you a seven.**

**Maylin92:You know what SCREW YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!**

**Tenten: Thank you (leaves to wait with the others)**

**Maylin92: Awwwww and I liked it (cries) Oh anyway next is Ino!!!! ( **_**Grrrrrr don't kill her don't kill her**_

Ino walks in and gives her big sweet smile.

**Maylin92: Ino what are you going to be singing? Ugly Girl?**

**Ino: HAHAHA No I'm singing 4ever by The Veronica's So listen closely and be hypnotized.**

_Here we are so what'cha gonna do_

_Do I got to spell it out for you_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight _

_But I don't really care_

_Besides you we go and beat the rest_

_Tic-tock no time to rest_

_Let them see what they gonna say about tonight_

_I just don't really care_

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all things we can do_

_You know you want to be together _

_and I want to spend the night with you_

_(yeah yeah)_

_With yooou _

_(yeah yeah) _

_Come with me tonight we can make the night last forever (uh oh)_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove_

_C'mon baby just make your move_

_Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight _

_Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said all right_

_They can say what they want to say cause tonight_

_I just don't even care_

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever _

_Let me show you all the things we can do_

_You know you want to be together_

_And I want to spend the knight with you (yeah yeah)_

_With yooooou _

_(yeah yeah)_

_Come with me tonight we could make the night last foreveeeeeeer (uh oh)_

**Ino: well pretty good huh**

**Tsunade: very nice Ino **

**Kakashi: Hmmm not bad ( keeps reading Icha Icha Paradise)**

**Anko: Hmm not good but not bad in fact I give you a six **

**Ino: Hmph none of you know Talent (storms out the door)**

**Maylin92: Finally she's gone phew Ok next up is……LEE!!!!!!! OMG this should be good.**

Lee runs in the room and grabs the mike.

**Lee: Ok I'm gonna show you the power of youth of my voice the song I'm singing is my inspiration on that I don't care what people say about me**

_(Give it to me baby)_

_Uh huh uh huh _

_(Give it to me baby)_

_Uh huh uh huh _

_(Give it to me baby)_

_Uh huh uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white Guy_

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís_

_You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
(Give it to me baby) _

_uh huh, uh huh  
(Give it to me baby)_

_uh huh, uh huh  
(Give it to me baby)_

_uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick_

_(Give it to me baby)_

_Uh huh uh huh_

_(give it to me baby)_

_Uh huh uh huh_

_(give it to me baby)_

_Uh huh uh huh!!!_

**Lee: Well, well what did you think?**

**Maylin92, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Anko:……….**

**Maylin92: uh…..Yeah very good Lee chuckles **

**Tsunade: I….. Don't know what…to say…**

**Kakashi: **_**I would've expected something like that from one of Guy's student. **_

**Well what can I say Lee… pretty good, very impressive.**

**Anko:….. I think my ears are BLEEDING……**

**Maylin92: Um ok Lee thank you.**

**Lee: Starts to sob None of you don't sniff know what youth is Runs out crying**

**Maylin92:….um next is (A/N: don't hate me for this but I've always wanted to do this teehee) Shika-Shika-Shika-Shikamaru **

**Shikamaru: What a drag sighs Why'd I agree to do this anyway.**

**Maylin92: Cause your mom forced you to.**

**Shikamaru: Yea, yea whatever **

**Anko: Oh shut up and tell us what your singing**

**Shikamaru: sigh it's So Happy Together by simple plan**

**Kakashi: gasp Simple Plan? Where?! Runs out the room and screams like a fan girl**

**Maylin92: sweat drop Ok I'll judge for him, hit it Shika**

Shika sighs but sings anyway.

**Shikamaru: Before I sing this song this is dedicated to someone even thought she can't hear it.**

_Imagine me and you _

_I do_

_I think about it day and night _

_It's only right_

_To think about the girl you love_

_And hold her tight_

_So happy togetheeeeeer_

_If I should call you up and invest a dime_

_And you should belong to me _

_And ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be_

_So very fine _

_So happy togetheeeeeer _

_I can't see me loving nobody but you_

_Threw all my liiiiiife_

_When your with me the skies will be blue_

_Threw all my liiiiife _

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice _

_It has to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me _

_So happy togetheeeeeer_

_If I should call you up invest a dime_

_And you should belong to me_

_And ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be_

_So very fine _

_So happy togetheeeeeer (Together)_

_I can't see me loving nobody but you_

_Threw all my liiiiife _

_When your with me the skies will be blue_

_Threw all my liiiiife _

_I can't see me loving nobody but you_

_Threw all my liiiiiife _

_When your with me the skies will be blue_

_Threw all my liiiiife _

_Threw all my liiiiiife _

_Yeah!!!!_

**Maylin92: claps YAY SHIKA excellent job**

**Tsunade: I liked it very….. Exciting **

**Anko: Sniff That was so Beautiful Sniff Who's the lucky girl?**

**Shikamaru: Heh you'll see.**

Throws a wave and walks out.

**Maylin92: Ok next up is……Speechless G-Gaara!!!!**

**Gaara: Yeeeeeees?**

**Everyone but Gaara: AHHHHHH**

**Kakashi: How'd he get it here?**

**Tsunade: When'd you get back?**

**Kakashi: Sniff There was no Simple Plan Sniff**

**Maylin92: sigh Ok Gaara (**_**Teehee he looks like a panda I want to hug him)**_

**What are you gonna sing?**

**Gaara: I can sing it better then show you**

_Can't touch me_

_Can't touch me_

_Ju ju ju ju just like the bad guys_

_From Lethal Weapon two_

_I got diplomatic immunity_

_So Hammer you can't sue_

_I can write graffiti even jay walk in the street_

_I can rye a loot and not give a hoot_

_And touch your sisters teet _

_Can't touch me_

_Can't touch me_

_Can't touch me_

_Stop Peter time_

_I'm a big shot there's no doubt_

_Light a fire and pee it out_

_Don't like it kiss my rump_

_Just for the minute lets all do the bump_

_Can't touch me_

_Yea do the peter griffin bump _

_Can't touch me!_

**Everyone:…… Crickets chirp**

**Tsunade: Uh I'm insulted**

**Kakashi: I like it allot **

**Anko: Nice but yet pervertive**

**Maylin92: Didn't ya steal that from Family Guy? **

**Gaara: Maaaaaaaaybe **

**Maylin92: ok that's all I wanted to know Ahem thank you Gaar-**

Gaara mysteriously vanished from the room without a trace

**Maylin92: shudders Let's just say we saw him leave ok….ahem next up is My girl Sakura Haruno**

Sakura comes in with a smile on her face.

**Maylin92: OK Sakura what will you be singing**

**Sakura: It's a song of one of my personal favorites called Heaven by DJ Sammy**

**Maylin92: Perfect now let us hear it**

Sakura takes a deep breath

_Baby your all that I want_

_When your lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_(We're in heaven)_

_Oh thinking about our younger years _

_There was only you and me _

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before _

_That's over now_

_And we've been coming back for mooooore _

_Baby your all that I want_

_When your lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven _

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see _

_We're in heaven_

_(we're in heaven)_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_Oh that's allot that I can say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the waaaaaaay_

_Baby your all that I want_

_When your lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding hard to believe we're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_(Heaven)!!!!!_

**Tsunade: Beautiful Sakura absolutely beautiful**

**Kakashi: that song wouldn't be for Sasuke by any chance would it?**

**Sakura: Um no of cores not.**

**Anko: Ahem I think I have a right to saw it when I do but that was lovely just work on your high notes.**

_Sakura just sighs and walks out._

**Maylin92: Next is Sasuke Uchiha!? What this boy knows how to sing…. This I gotta hear.**

**Sasuke: Ahem I'm standing right here**

**Maylin92:Oh HIIIIII Sasuke heh heh sooooo what song are you singing for us**

**Sasuke: Hn it's Perfect by….**

**Maylin92: DON'T SAY IT (Covers Sasuke's Mouth and look at Kakashi who is just reading his book)**

**Sasuke: what the hell are you doing**

**Maylin92: oh nothing Whispers in Sasuke's ear Don't say the band name cause Kakashi over there will go running like a fan girl**

**Sasuke: Hn I get what you mean**

**Maylin92:ok sing it out proud Sasuke **

**Sasuke: Hn**

Sasuke goes to the mike and starts singing

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand!!!_

**Everyone:…….**

**Maylin92:um guys say something**

**Kakashi: Wow Sasuke I-I didn't know you had such a talented voice very impressive**

**Tsunade: I'm actually shocked that you could sing and pretty good too!**

**Anko: Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz**

**Maylin92: Ahem Anko WAKE UP!!!**

**Anko:Huh wha- oh yea yeah good work (falls back asleep)**

**Maylin92: sigh (Smacks myself on the fourhead) Well thank you Sasuke and we'll be calling you later. Now Neji your up**

Neji slowly walks in and sounds like he's pouting

**Maylin92: Ok Neji what are you singing for us**

**Neji: (mumbles)**

**Maylin92: What huh speak up**

**Neji: I said I HATE ALL OF YOUR GUTS FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!!!!!!**

**Maylin92: (sweat drop) Ummmm is that a song heh heh**

**Neji: No sigh I'm singing Lips of an Angel by Hinder **

**Kakashi: ok well sing already!**

**Neji: Fine**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

**Maylin92: (claps) YAY that was so sweet Neji**

**Kakashi: Hmmm it was SOOOO ROMANTIC**

**Tsunade: Sweet but I didn't really like it**

**Anko: Hmmmm NEXT!!!!!!!!**

**Maylin92: Heh ok Neji we'll call you when we've decided**

**Neji: Oh Thank GOD **

Neji runs out screaming Freedom

**Maylin92: sighs men like him make me sick anyways next iiiiiis Talulu (A.K.A. my character)**

**Talulu: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII everyone!!!!!!!**

**Maylin92: sigh (Why did I invent with someone so perky I don't even like perky)**

**(A/N: No offence to ppl who r perky)**

**Tsunade: So what will you be singing **

**Talulu: giggles I'm singing When there was me and you By Vanessa Hudgens **

**Anko: Hmmm that wouldn't be dedicated to a certain someone now would it**

**Talulu: NO, NO, NO, no it's not it's just a song I feel like singing ok now here I go! **

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_Once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

**Maylin92: AWWWWWWW how cute teehee **

**Kakashi: Very Nice Talulu, it's very sad but pretty**

**Tsunade: I like Sniff It reminds me of me sniff**

**Anko: Hmmmm Not bad but you look like a better dancer then singer I must say **

**Maylin92: Ok Talulu you may leave now thank you**

Talulu leaves

**Maylin92: Alright next is Naruto**

**Kakashi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA He can't sing for squat **

**Naruto: OH YEA Well hope you like click five cause this will make you eat your words sensei **

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_(One two three four)_  
_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more   
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet   
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more_

**Maylin92: By any chance are you saying that to Sakura?**

**Naruto: YEEEEEEESSSS **

**Tsunade: Thank god this isn't house gonna be the six hokage idol or else you would've won**

**Naruto: Really Seriously oh WOW I can't believe it!!!**

**Kakashi: For once you did ok Naruto you did ok**

**Anko: BOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIING NEXT! (Anko presses a button that was on her desk and a trap door opened up under Naruto and there he went falling into it)**

**Maylin92: ANKO we said you couldn't use the trap door**

**Anko: But I wanted to and plus he's a pain so that's why I had to do it hehe **

**Maylin92: I swear your like a child Sighs Ok next up is that cuddly dog man and his cute little friend KIBA!!!!!**

**Kiba: Hey what's up everyone!**

**Tsunade Kakashi and Anko: ……. (crickets chirp)**

**Maylin92: God you ppl are so un enthusiastic any way what are you singing Kiba**

**Kiba: I'm gonna be singing Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy and it's gonna be dedicated it my most favorite person in the world**

**Tsunade: By any chance is it Hinata?**

**Kiba: Naw it's Shino Of cores it's Hinata.**

**Maylin92: Um ok well let's hear it Kiba **

**Kiba: All Right Ready Akamaru **

**Akamaru: Bark **

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_[Whispered: We're going into D-Minor_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

**Kiba: Well what'cha think pretty good huh**

**Tsunade: Not Bad not good but not Bad **

**Kakashi: Hmmm the only thing I can say is…. (throws a book at Kiba) I HATE FALL OUT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anko: WHAT!!!!!! How can you not like Fall Out Boy their amazing you are SO defiantly IN Kiba!!!!**

**Kiba: Really YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO We Are So In Akamaru**

Kiba Runs out happy and doing back flips.

**Maylin92: Uhhhh Ok (**_**Why did I take this job I could've so easily said no but NOOOOO I had to say yes because I wanted to see how good they can sing) **_**OK Well next we have……..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Screams more like a fan girl)**

**NEXT WE HAVE THE ONE AND ONLY SEXY UCHIHA, ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kakashi Anko And Tsunade: Crap**

**Itachi: Hm Great now can we just hurry and get it over with.**

**Maylin92: Hai, Hai of cores Itachi-kun (Giggles) Anything for you**

**so what will you be singing for us Itachi-kun**

**Itachi: Heh I'll be singing Dirty Little Secret By All American Rejects **

**Maylin92: Fantastic start whenever you'd like Itachi**

**Itachi: Fine **

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

**Maylin92:YAY Itachi (claps)**

**Anko: Soooooo why'd you pick that song huh**

**Itachi: (Smirks) I'm so glad you asked I chose it because I happen to have a **_**real **_**Dirty little secret with a little someone that I love so you could say it's a forbidden love**

**Tsunade: To bad Maylin92 looks like someone beat you to it**

**Maylin92: Damn It!!!!**

**Anko: Forget I asked but in my opinion you did ok**

**Tsunade: I liked it allot **

**Kakashi: Hmph no comment **_**Jerk**_

**Maylin92: Well ok sob thank you Itachi you may leave now Cries**

**Anko: Oh get over it!!!!!!! Sheesh your such a fan girl so get up suck it up and tell us who's next****already!!!!!**

**Maylin92: Oh ok, Next is Our Kawii little friend and another one of my characters Carra!**

**Carra: Yay I'm so ready for this hehe **

**Tsunade: So tell us Carra what will you be singing**

**Carra: Oh it's my favorite it's One Thousand Miles by Venessa Carlton**

**Maylin92: Ok Now Carra (teehee she's so cute) Show us what you got.**

**Carra: Ok **

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever   
Think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could _  
_Just see you  
Tonight  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

**Maylin92: Wow so sweet thank you Carra **

**Carra: It's my pleasure **

**Tsunade: AWWWWWW I JUST WANT TO GRAB YOU AND CALL YOU MY OWN I LOVED IT**

**Kakashi: Sweet but not so good keep trying**

**Anko: HEY!!! I thought it was cute I enjoyed it Carra just ignore him you were sweet**

**Carra: Uh thanks…. I guess**

**Maylin92: Thank you Carra you are dismissed **

**Carra: thank you (leaves room)**

**Maylin92: Ok Next is…..Kisame**

**Kisame: YEAH Ok I'm ready**

**Anko: OHHHHH Fish!!!**

**Kisame: I'M NOT A FISH!!!!!!**

**Maylin92: Hehheh Ignore her Kisame so what are you singing**

**Kisame: I'm Singing I'm Blue By Eliffel 65**

**Maylin92: Go figure **

**Kisame: Huh What you say**

**Maylin92: Oh Nothing but please start **

_Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around_

_Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the color of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_

**Maylin92:……. I have nothing to say some one please say something**

**Tsunade: Uh…. Well that was interesting**

**Kakashi: Yeah I thought it was cool **

**Anko: That….was…the most…..STUPIDIST THING I'VE EVER HERD NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Anko pushes the trap door button sending Kisame straight down)**

**Maylin92: ANKO!!!!!!! I said STOP USING THAT DANM TRAP DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anko: Yea yea whatever so who's next**

**Maylin92: sigh Next is Shino this should be interesting **

**Shino: Did someone say my name?**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHH!!!**

**Tsunade: WTF first Gaara now Shino God ppl don't you knock**

**Shino: No…I don't**

**Maylin92: Oooook…… So uh what are you singing Shino**

**Shino: Crawling by Linkin Park **

**Anko: (Dose rock'n roll sign) RIGHT ON!!!!! **

**Maylin92: Just Please start Shino**

**Shino: As you wish**

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  
discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

**Maylin92:….That was Emo**

**Kakashi: I thought you were emo?**

**Maylin92: Like hell I am but that takes it to a whole new level anyway what did you guys think**

**Tsunade: Well it dose match his style so I have to say that was pretty amazing**

**Kakashi: I Have only one thing YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Anko: HE RULES EMOZ RULE**

**Maylin92: Excellent now you may leave Shino **

**Shino:….What ever**

**Maylin92: Next is…Maylin (My Favorite and best character I ever made)**

**Maylin: Ok I'm Here!**

**Kakashi: giggles Hello Maylin winks**

**Maylin: WTF you and Naruto need to back off seriously **

**Maylin92: So what are you singing Maylin**

**Maylin: Oh I'm singing Our Farewell by Within Temptation**

**Maylin92: Ok Start when ready May**

**Maylin: Ok Hope You all Like It**

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think, that you are  
Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

**Maylin92: sniff That was Sob So Beautiful Sniff W-what do you guys think**

**Kakashi: Cries I-it Was so beautiful for words I-I give you a ten **

**Tsunade: ……..oh god please leave me be Sniffles I-it was perfect ok**

**Anko: I felt feelings I've never felt before you actually have a very good voice your in**

**Maylin92: Maylin that was sweet you may leave**

**Maylin: Ok See ya**

**Maylin92: Alright next up is Choji**

Choji walks in and goes on stage

**Choji: I'm here and ready to eat**

**Maylin92: Choji for the tenth time there is no food you are here to sing**

**Choji: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! You said there would be food here!!!!**

**Maylin92: I lied so that you could come geez**

**Choji: Bitch**

**Maylin92: What'cha call me?**

**Choji: You Herd me!!!!**

**Maylin92: Grrrrrr Ok I'm letting that slide , so what are you singing for us Choji?**

**Choji: I'm singing I Want Candy by Aaron Carter**

**Maylin92: No surprise, please start when ready**

**Choji: Ok! **

_I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
She's so fine she can't be beat  
She's got everything that I desire  
She sets the summer sun on fire_

_I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy_

_Go to see her when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water_

_I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy_

_Candy on the beach there's nothing better  
but I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Someday soon I'll make you mine  
Then I'll have candy all the time_

**Maylin92: Very nice Choji what do you guys think**

**Tsunade: Nice and how'd we know it's food**

**Kakashi: Uh……Yeah what she said**

**Anko: CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where? **

**Maylin92: Anko snap outta it **

**Anko: Fine, it was great **

**Maylin92: Ok thank you Choji you can leave now**

**Choji: Finally I was getting hungry **

**Maylin92: Ok now we have Temari**

Temari walks in

**Temari: What's up**

**Maylin92: Hey Temari What are you singing**

**Temari: Be Good To Me by Ashley Tisdale**

**Maylin92: Ok this should be good start whenever you like**

**Temari: Whatever**

_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do  
What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you  
So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

**Temari: Well pretty good huh**

**Maylin92: You mean very good**

**Tsunade: I must Agree you were great**

**Kakashi: Hmmm I had no idea you could sing very nice pineapple head**

**Temari: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kakashi: Hehe my bad**

**Anko: Hmmmm You got spunk I like that and I great voice.**

**Temari: Really so I'm in?!**

**Maylin92: We'll see…we'll call you when we announce who got in**

**Temari: Fine (Leaves the room)**

**Maylin92: And now finally our last contestant Sacura ( My fourth character)**

**Sacura: Hey everyone let's get this over with already ok I have to train with my sister in fifteen minutes so let's make it snappy.**

**Maylin92: Fine so what will you be singing Sacura **

**Sacura: Wannabe by Spice Girls**

**Maylin92: That's an old song…..ok well start when ready**

**Sacura: Heh I'm as good as my sisters so hope you enjoy it**

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, _

_what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, _

_what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, _

_what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, _

_what you really really want,  
I wanna, _

_I wanna,_

_I wanna, _

_I wanna, _

_I wanna really  
really really wanna zigzag ha._

_If you want my future _

_forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me _

_better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting _

_my precious time,  
Get your act together _

_we could be just fine _

_I'll tell you what I want, _

_what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, _

_what you really really want I wanna,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, _

_I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, _

_you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, _

_you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, _

_but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that, _

_now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love,_

_are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, _

_I'll give you a try,  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, _

_what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, _

_what you really really want I wanna,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, _

_I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

**Sacura: Well, well what'cha think as good as Maylin huh**

**Maylin92: Hmmmm not as good as her but good enough**

**Tsunade: I agree you still need to get into the rhythm but you still did ok**

**Kakashi: Hmm nope nothing like your sister but I give you a six**

**Anko: Hmmm A four**

**Sacura: A FOUR!!!!!! WTF WHY A FOUR**

**Anko: Cause… I don't like comparing, you say you want to be as good as Maylin but when you should just come up with your own style and try not to mock your sister's moves and voice.**

**Sacura: Hmm never thought of it that way your right…but am I in?**

**Maylin92: You'll find out as soon as our judges and viewers ( YES YOU ALL HAVE TO VOTE SOMEONE OUT) decide so go on and leave.**

**Sacura: OK (Leaves room)**

**Maylin92: OK and now it's up to all my readers to decide on who get's to leave and if nobody knows the songs I posted them on my page so you can here what they sound like but remember I ****WILL NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DO NOT VOTE!!!!!!**

**So please just tell us one person who you didn't like and I'll update as soon as possible**

**ANKO KAKASHI AND TSUNADE : So please review**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
